As is known in the art, Gallium Nitride (GaN) based transistors have been shown to deliver 5 to 10 times more power than Gallium Arsenide based transistors. This higher power density makes GaN transistors the preferred choice for next generation high power electronics. However, with the higher power density there is also higher power dissipation and heat generation. Removing this heat from transistor channel area is critical for reliable transistor operation.
Prior attempts to remove heat from the transistor channel area have included adding high thermal conductivity substrates such as diamond and Silicon-Carbide under the GaN transistor, and also adding thermal bumps on the source and drain contacts of the transistor.